Evil Plans
by confused.com
Summary: It all starts with an evil plan.. KD! I will update if you R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Evil plans- Alanna strikes again!

Sorry I had to right this, It's been in my mind for ages! And has been bugging me **frowns at the random plot bunny** sorry this one was too strong!

Xx

* * *

Sometimes, I just watched her even if she didn't smile for me; I could still watch the way her face lit up or the way she blew her hair away when she was working only for to come back again. I knew I should tell her soon, not only would it break my heart if I didn't but now was the best time. She seemed long over Cleon and anyone else that she might have loved. I stopped walking and Wolslet slammed into me

'OWWWWW! NOOOOO!' then fell down the step path taking out much of the rest of the third company with him.

'Shit!' Kel turned as she heard my voice and then broke out in hysterical laughter. At the bottom of the hill, the whole of the third company was in one large pile. I was just glad we'd picketed our horses far enough away. Roaul looked back his mouth formed a perfect O. I finally found the humour in the situation and said

'Glad meathead is near the bottom!' Kel laughed and Roaul too started to laugh asking first

'Something scare you Dom?' I put on a high squeaky voice and let tears run down my face, yes I could cry on will.

'Sorry, there was a mouse.' I let my eyes fill with tears and my voice quiver. I looked down and saw Woslet had finally un-tangled himself he advanced towards me a rather ugly look on his face.

'Now, now' said Roaul 'you'll scare the ladies' he pointed towards kel and I.

'SHHHH, Roaul, don't blow my cover!' Everyone in hearing range roared with laughter. Roaul in particular, he stumbled and the three of us went crashing down the hill onto the place where the pile had been. I tell you having Roaul on-top of you is not fun. I groaned and I felt someone else jump on the pile.

'I have my revenge now!' Neal yelled someone laughed and 300 more bodies jumped on, now I was in agony.

* * *

5 hours and several bruises later we were sitting in the mess of the kings own. Kel and I having been at the bottom, were groaning in agony. Woslet and Neal were still laughing. I didn't feel like attacking them now but they would escape my wrath!

* * *

_Roaul, Alanna, Neal, Yuki, Roald, Shinko, her majesty and his majesty sitting in Roauls study._

'Right, we have to get Dom and Kel together what do you suggest?' Alanna said. Suddenly the door pushed open, in stepped Woslet. He bowed to everyone and then took a seat.

'I say we dunk them both in a pond and tell them, then leave them to sort it out' was Woslets suggestion.

'Nah' said Roaul an evil glint appearing in his eye 'we lock them in a room until they work it out, and we'll have the room monitored'

'I like it' said Alanna the same glint appearing in her eye. 'Jon, what rooms are free?'

* * *

---------------------------------

That's the end… unless I feel like continuing, and I only feel like continuing if I get reviews. Yes, I'm a review whore.. deal with it! I need at least 2 to be made to continue.

Xx

----


	2. Chapter 2

**Alanna organises the idiots**

I am stuck on French homework…it's soo boring so I just decided to give up and write this, sometimes I wonder why I am doing French for GCSE, but hey.

X I don't know wots with thewhole formatingthis chappie… but hey!

_Italics indicates thoughts_

**Cat**- Yes it counts if you send 2 reviews, everyone else ought to thank you, it made me get of my butt and do the next chappie! xD**marsden devil with evil pla...- **It cut of ur username ;(, love the email address. Keep the comments coming! I'm getting a big head!**robster639****- **Glad u enjoyed it. here's chappie 2! **lioness31****-**well.. it's coming!**mysisterthinksimasquijum****- **Like the user name! Here's the nxt chappie as promised! **Nativewildmage**- we'll glad u enjoyed it.. I love ur stories! **LadyKnightOfHollyrose- **YAY for plot bunnies! Howz u? Thanks for the review! **Moi- **Blushes.. thanx! **Arinna99- **Thanks! **Musical mich- **well here's your k/d fic, can't promise it'll be that gr8! **AikiaRiyen**- not listening in lecture's! Oh well, I can't speak, I don't listen in any subject! I'll try to give you something good to read! **Augureycry- **Loved the review! It made me laugh loads! U win the prize for best review. Technically this chapter's illegal. I'm supposed to be doing I.T. so it counts as at lest 4.. right? ;0)** humanblackhole- **here's ur chapter! Enjoy! **Music nerd- **well.. your shameless begging played off! **DolphinDreamer- **I try, sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I've tried harder! **Gahgirl- **totally true! This chapter is especially for you! **Sarah- **Yep. It was rubbish! Lol! Hope you enjoy this k/d story! **Twighlightshades- **here's another chapter, glad u find it funny! **The tigeress- **we'll that's what I thought, but it is me writing it! **Sergant lover- **My first reviwer! Huh, manipulative!

**This chapter is decdicated to all the above, and to everyone who even bothered to read the story! **

**xx**

-----------------------------------

Well.. there is a room in the abandoned East wing free, but Alanna I –'

'Alanna I didn't really mean to.. It was just a joke; I don't really want you to lock up Kel and Dom. I really can't afford to lose them from the own and no Alanna-'

'Roaul and Jon, you will both shut up know, before I prove to the world that I am better than you.' Roaul and Jon cringed and shut up.

Woslet tipped backwards on his chair and asked Alanna casually ' so… do you run the country?'

'Nah, I just keep the idiots among us in check. You do agree with me don't you, all of you?' everyone nodded fearfully.

Neal just laughed cynically,

'Former knight mistress, I am past being threatened by you.' His nose was high in the air and he looked rather like a stork. Alanna just glared at him, and Yuki hit him. He decided the world was against him and their was nothing he could do about it.

'I think we should capture them from their beds at 1:00 am, so they wake up inside the room. Inside the room there will be one bed, one bathroom-'

'they need a bathroom?' Asked Neal incredulously, 'how long are you locking them up for?'

'For as long as it takes! Anyway, a bathroom and 3 meals a day, they'll have to share it all. I think we'll leave Kel some nightwear and nothing else. We'll leave Dom some of his normal clothes. Which you will get for me, Woslet. Jon you will instruct the cleaner…..'

And so it went on, until Alanna decided enough planning had been done. The room was set up, the arrangements their all they need know was to capture their friends. Alanna broke into an evil laugh, this task was hers and she would enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day she woke up early, she would get Kel first. She slipped into practice clothes and went to Kels' room. She knocked on the door loudly and it was swiftly opened.

'Morning Kel! I've found a good place where we can practice dagger throwing! Jon lent it to me!' _damm she's wearing comfortable practice clothes.. I need to get her into something she won't want to wear, so she'll change into the nightwear Yuki supplied.. _'Kel we're going into town afterward for a..um.. dress fitting so you'll have to wear a dress for the morning. I know! You can wear that dress I bought you for Midwinter!' Kel backed away from the flame haired woman in front of her. Alanna sailed forward grabbed the dress, thrust it at Kel and pointed at the dressing room door. Kel started to shake her head before large amounts of purple magic started to gather in Alanna's hand. She ran to the changing room. _Good_ thought Alanna _know she's wearing that dress; she'll have to change unless she wants to wear that all the time. _

The dress Kel was being forced into was clingy, tight, so low necked it was bordering on revealing all. It was dark red and looked quite good on Kel. As she stepped out the changing room, even Alanna had to admit she looked good enough to turn every male head.

'Come on Kel, time to go now!' Alanna forcefully dragged Kel down the empty halls and into the west wing.

'Alanna….. slow down.. where are we even going?'

'Shhhhh! Don't wake everyone up!' And before Kel could ask again, she was shoved into a large airy room with bars on the window and a deluxe double bed, a door leading to another room, a door, a wardrobe and a sofa with a pack of cards on it. Kel looked around bewildered. What was going on? She walked to the cupboard which was just to the left of the bathroom door and wrenched it open. _I have to get out this dress, it's killing me… AHHHHHH! I can't believe it.. Why has Alanna done this to me? _Hanging their in many different colours where tiny lacy nightgowns. One a deep purple had 'Ravish me' written across the neckline. Kel took a deep breath before screaming, very loudly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now folks! Sorry it took so long and yeh… thanks for all the reviews! Another 20 would make me very happy, mention if you want to be on my profile page, cos every reviewer deserves a place!

xx


End file.
